Fainted
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Lucas and Kumatora are weak, and are slowing the pack down. So, Duster takes it in himself to carry the both of them to the Hot Springs to let the magic watr heal them up. But, not everyone goes in the water... Fluffy thing.


**_this makes no sense and the only reason i did this is because i like duster/lucas in a farther/son way im so sorry i know flint is lucas' dad but for some reason duster and lucas are cute together and not in a relationship way for once so enjoy the crap pEOPLE SD FS_**

**_it also takes place somewhere in chapter 6/7 but i couldnt remember any places and what they fought since im stuck on chapter 8 with porky so i cant go back so sorry about that *smile*_**

* * *

After the umpteenth time of battling that stupid cyborg of a mole, only Duster and Boney had managed to walk away, some-what unscathed; at least still standing. As for Lucas and Kumatora, they had both fallen ill. They were weak, drowsy, and out of power, and both were in dire need of a relaxing hot-spring to cleanse their senses and to regain their lost strength and health.

Boney - upon seeing his blonde master so weak - gently whinnied and whimpered, nuzzling the side of Lucas' leg with his head. But, with a weak smile and head-pat, Lucas managed to reassure him that he was fine. But they walked in a slow way, and after getting in to yet another fight with the half-cyborg half-mole creäture, surviving by the skin of their teeth, it was decided that Duster had to pick up the pace somehow so they didn't fate in some random place in the middle of nowhere.

The thief stopped suddenly, causing Lucas to light bump into his backside, causing a chain reaction of stops behind them. Duster turned around to face the blonde before kneeling down to his height. Suddenly, the thief looped his arms around the bottom half of the thirteen year old's waist, making a weak yelp escape him and eyes to weakly open. In a quick yet gentle sweep, Lucas was spun around and propped on to the mans left shoulder, like he was a log or something; it was in the similar fashion Lighter carried his log around with him.

Next - once he made sure Lucas was securely on his shoulder by holding his side with one arm - he approached Kumatora, looping his other free arm around her stomach and lifting her up, holding her close to his side, her arms and legs dangling lifelessly in the air. She was small and light enough to be carried this way, and at least things would be sped up a bit by doing this. A loud groan was emitted from the pink haired girl, but did nothing in protest like she normally would when help was offered to her in such a way. And soon, Duster limped his way on wards, with Boney trotting behind him, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Lucas groaned after a while of Duster walking in the direction of the hot springs, his lifeless arms dangling on the thief's chest. He kept his eyes closed and body still, only making Duster smile a little.

'You guys alright?' He asked them in a gruff voice.

'Y-yeah...' Kumatora replied in a weak voice, though still maintaining her sharpness. 'J-just get us to the Hot S-Springs...' Though there was no reply from the blonde.

The trip was rather laborious, what, with carrying two people who must have weighed the same as himself when combined on his own. Yet he didn't seem to show any signs of being tired, and not a single bead of sweat was dripping down his face. Soon enough, they reached where the Hot Springs were, thankfully, without running in to any more dammed mole things - or anything else, for that matter. Boney let out a bark and raced straight for it, jumping right in to the steaming goodness of relaxing and magically healing water, tail wagging in a wild way.

'Alright, guys; we're here.' He placed the Princess on her shaky feet, allowing herself to catch her balance by placing a hand on Duster's shoulder before walking like a zombie to where the water was. There, she was greeted by Boney's splashing, using his paws to emit waves, drenching her hair. As soon as she got her strength and health back, the Princess and the dog began the War of the Water-Ways, splashing every attack they could to each other.

Still perched on the thief's shoulder was Lucas, who remained deathly still. The only way you could tell that he wasn't dead was his light snoring heard. There was no harm in having a break for a few minuets. They needed one, anyway.

Limping his way over to a tree, he picked Lucas up and off his shoulder - holding him like a man would a kitten (under the arms, not the collar) -, slid down the tree, crossed his legs, and then placed Lucas there, providing a fleshly bed for the blonde physic to rest. He fit in it perfectly - like Boney would any old basket. A few mumbles were sounded before the blonde shifted about slightly, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed, his hands resting on his stripped shirt, eyes firmly closed and breathing slow. It was the calmest and most at-peace Duster had ever seen the child. After some time lazily passed, he wrapped his arms around the kid, making his bed that more secure.

After a few minuets of simply observing the boy in his sleeping, the Princess and the dog (both dry despite the war had only seconds ago) approached them, a wide smile on Kumatora's face. Boney trotted over to the pair's left side while Kumatora approached their right, and the both of them slumped down beside them. Boney rested his head gently on the thief's leg, his tail thumping against the ground, while the Princess slouched beside the tree's back.

'Never knew you liked kids.' Kumatora spoke softly, looking over to the kid with soft eyes.

'Lucas is a good kid,' Duster spoke back, watching the blonde physic sleep, who was snoring ever-so-lightly. 'poor things been through so much, already. He needed a rest after all that running around he's done.'

'Yeah,' she agreed, turning her gaze to the distance that be-held them in the sky. The sun was drooping over the mountain tops, and she knew they still had a long way to go. 'Such a cute kid.'

They stayed like that for some time, the sky changing from red to yellow to white to purple, the night sky slowly setting in. Boney had dozed off and Kumatora's eyes were closed. But Duster had managed to stay awake, simply observing the sky in its changing colours, whose arms were still around Lucas' still body.

'Nmm...' Said a soft voice in his lap, snapping the thief out of his sudden daze. Looking down, he saw Lucas shifting about, hands lazily rubbing at his eyes. By moving about, the blonde was sinking in the small gap of Duster's legs, though he was still too tired to realize this. 'W-what happened...?'

'Ha, have a good sleep, there, Lucas?' Duster asked, gently rubbing at the boys cow-licked hair. He simply gazed up at him, tiredness still clouding his dimly lit blue eyes. 'You slept as I was carrying you to the Hot Springs,' He explained simply, turning his eyes back to the show in the sky. 'you must have been so tired that you slept right on my shoulder and didn't bother to get up when we arrived here.'

'...O-oh...so-sorry...' Yawning a little, Lucas stayed there for a few minuets more. 'You know...I-I didn't have a nightmare, this time...'

'Nightmare?'

'Y-yeah...si-since Claus went, I-I always had a nightmare when I fell asleep... I-I try not to fall asleep as much b-because the nightmares always get worse...' He yawned again, rubbing at his left eye.

'Well, you have nothing to worry about, now; we're here to protect you.'

A sleepy smile spread across Lucas' face, followed by a small giggle.

'T-thanks...'

"Woof woof!" Barked Boney suddenly. '(Lucas! You're awake! And well!)' Lucas just giggled more, reaching out to the big dog and scratching his head. Soon, Kumatora joined in on the commotion.

'You awake, now?' He stretched her arms up into the air before rubbing her own eyes.

And, as Lucas got out of Duster's legs and all of them brushed themselves off, the four set off to continue their ruthless adventure.


End file.
